Tyrannosaurus rex
Being one of the most feared and powerful theropods ever seen, Tyrannosaurus Rex is considered legendary for it's strength, ferocity and bite force which goes unrivaled by all other land predators. While not the biggest of InGen's carnivorous dinosaurs, it is still one of the most dangerous. Hadrosaurs are often the favored prey of this theropod, along with more dangerous prey like ceratopsians, ankylosaurs, stegosaurs, and small sauropods. Tyrannosaurus is also the most widespread of InGen's theropods, being found not only in the wilds of Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar, but now the last trex on the planet is inhabiting mainland. Tyrannosaurus was among one of first dinosaur species cloned by InGen and settled on the Costa Rican islands of Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar, for use as an attraction for Jurassic Park, and later, Jurassic World. breed- Tyrannosaurus rex Carnivore profile: The Tyrant King/Queen of Dinosaurs ''' Name: '''Tyrannosaurus Rex Maximus Ingensis Location And Era: North America , Late Cretaceous lifespan: 30 years status: critically endangered top speed: a full grown Tyrannosaurus could run between 15-25 mph (24-40 kph), allowing it to outrun most prey in its environment. However, evidence shows that juvenile Tyrannosaurus were faster and more agile than the fully grown adults, with a possibility of reaching up to 30 mph (48 kph) due to their longer legs. Rexy has shown to be a bit faster, clocking up to 32 mph (51 kph), allowing her to pursue even speeding Jeeps. T. rex shows in the film to be able to run by making quick turns by using their long tails as a counterbalance, similarly to a cheetah. It is only able to reach these speeds while running in wide open spaces, as tripping over obstacles and falling on its skull can potentially prove fatal. especially if the animal is unable to right itself. vocalization: It has the loudest roar of all carnivores and can be heard from miles around the islands. Tyrannosaurus' roar is probably the most distinctive - and terrifying - of all predator calls on Isla Sorna. Trex ears are attuned to low-frequency sound The adults comfort and encourage their young by making low, rumbling, cooing sounds. diet: carnivore; Tyrannosaurus is arguably regarded as one of the strongest predators ever bred. Despite being big, adults are able to run at 15 to 25 mph, making them capable of running down most large prey in short bursts of speed. sending the younger out to pursue the prey into an ambush position where the adults would finish off the prey. Tyrannnosaurus rex hunted dinosaurs like Triceratops, Edmontosaurus, Galimimus, Ankylosaurus, Parasaurolophus, the herds of feral goats and cattle and Pachycephalosaurus. But They will also eat other carnivores. But generally, they more commonly rely on using ambush to bring down their potential victims. Tyrannosaurus mainly attacks most prey with a bite to the back, using it's deadly jaws to crush the spinal column, crippling it long enough for Tyrannosaurus to finish it off. But in some cases, they would just simply kill with a well placed bite to the neck or sometimes even the skull. Young tyrannosaurs subsist on a preferred niche of prey that adults themselves would be too slow to catch. They would regularly hunt Dryosaurus , Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch And small Ceratopsians like Microceratus When live prey becomes scarce, Tyrannosaurus will also actively scavenge for carrion wherever it can be found. There also known cannibals Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Sorna now the mainland Habitat: Tyrannosaurus rex ranged across a number of different ecosystems. These vary between island and coastal subtropical regions, and semi-arid plains. They also like jungles, forests, plains, grasslands, gametrails, scrublands, wetlands lake and rivers. Tyrannosaurus inhabits both forests and plains, roaming wherever prey may gather. It tends to avoid dense jungle and mountain ranges owing to limitations in manoeuvrability. DNA interpolation: (90.1%) pure Tyrannosaurus rex dna ( 9.9 %) African reed frog additionally info: The Tyrannosaurus rex on Isla Sorna became wild after Hurricane Clarissa struck the island, soon after the abandonment of Isla Nublar. They were freed by either breaking out of their cages, or by the workers on the island before they fled. As with the T. rex on Nublar, to counter the Lysine contingency, T. rex and the other carnivorous dinosaurs ate herbivores who in turn ate lysine rich plants as one of their sources of lysine.4 Tyrannosaurus rex had varying levels of success on Isla Sorna. In the island's south, they were the apex predator of the region, but in the north there populations were decreasing because the Illegally bred carnivore. Seven Tyrannosaurus rex were cloned by InGen scientists in their compound on Isla Sorna, circa 1990.458 A female Tyrannosaurus was transported to Isla Nublar to star as the main attraction of Jurassic Park, inhabiting the Tyrannosaur Paddock.2 The paddock was originally intended to be inhabited by an adult Tyrannosaurus rex is aptly named the King of Dinosaurs. This was one of the first dinosaurs to be cloned in Jurassic Park. It is a mainly nocturnal hunter, although it is also active during daylight, specially when heat is moderate. T-Rex is usually solitary except for reproductive couples; they are monogamous and both parents cooperate to rear the young. They are very protective parents and will attack any creature that comes too close to their nest. They are also fiercely territorial and will not tolerate the presence of other predators nearby. T-Rex can run at incredible speed for its size, and its also able to swim. However, only very young individuals are able to leap. T-Rex has the strongest jaws of any creature living or extinct, and it can eat up to 250 kgs of meat and bone in one single gulp. In the South of Isla Sorna, Tyrannosaurus reigns as the top apex predator and has very little competition. They more than likely dominate the smaller predators here like Velociraptor stealing their kills and even killing them if they are unable to escape. The allosaurus also lives and hunts in the South. However, the two theropods are never seen competing. As theorized by observers, Tyrannosaurus and allosaurus are able to coexist on equal grounds by occupying different niches, a behavior that is common among modern predators. Up in the North, the Tyrannosaurs recently started facing with more competition from other large predator, with it's most prominent enemies being Spinosaurus. Smaller predators like Ceratosaurus And the Sornaensis Raptors usually give T.rex a wide berth rather than risk a confrontation. On Isla Nublar, Tyrannosaurus is at the top of the food chain with no other large theropods around to challenge her. Tyrannosaurus rex were extremely protective parents and will go to great lengths to find them and will act vengeful. example- The parents had shown to make sure the snatchers will never do this again by pushing off thieves off ledge and track them down once more to show off their parenting side. Though the father had shown to teach his beloved Fawn to hunt a wounded prey such as human that will be easily hunt. Trexes have been seen in their efforts to attack the humans, even going so far as to push off a trailer over a cliff. Tyrannosaurus was built extremely wide and robust. While it lacks the small scutes and thick feathers that could serve as a neckguard it's real world counterpart had, the InGen creation still has a tough hide under which there were a layer of thick fat and muscles. However, even if an enemy got behind that it would be unlikely to get past the final layer of defense of the belly, which sported a double layer of ribs that protected the Tyrannosaurus' internal organs. The Tyrannosaurus rex is thought to have one of the strongest bite forces of any land animal alive or extinct, designed to crush flesh and pierce bone; exceeded only by similarly sized crocodilians like Deinosuchus. This deadly proficiency in killing can be seen in many entries of the series. To small animals, the bite force of a Tyrannosaur has deadly results is about 80,000 newtons, with a single bite being sufficient to kill, cripple, or badly wound a human, a Velociraptor or a Gallimimus with little to no effort, while larger prey would be maimed or seriously wounded outright. This high crush force helped compensate for the fact Tyrannosaurus rex had actually fairly blunt teeth that weren't as adept at carving through flesh as other large Theropod's fangs. T. rex are very strong as proven by T.rex/Roberta/Rexy that she was able to toss Indominus rex to the side. Their strength shows amazing brute strength with use their massive weight against other dinosaurs with a full body attack. Tyrannosaurus Buck even shown for his kind that are able to cause major damage to city bus. Tyrannosaurus are proven to be very enduring fighters as it shows in the films. Tyrannosaurus rex nicknamed Rexy shown to be able to fight off a indominus rex well enough in a short brutal fight but was almost killed before Blue distracted the indominus rex. Rexy had easily take down a Carntosaurus with no trouble at all and able to hold it down to the ground with no sign of struggle. The neck of the Tyrannosaurus rex has shown to be able to be flexible enough to be use its head as a bludgeon, as shown in the fourth film by Rexy and by the male from the third film using its head and body as a battering ram while battling the Spinosaurus. as An apex predator, Tyrannosaurus is an ominous sight on the island, and it has little to fear from carnivores smaller than itself. It attacks its prey head-on with its jaws agape, and the prey is killed by one or more bone-shattering bites to its head or torso. Tyrannosaurus eats quickly, consuming flesh, organs and even bone before other Tyrannosaurus are lured to the kill. Tyrannosaurus has an acute sense of smell, and can detect a carcass from several miles away. Tyrannosaurus is territorial and tends to be aggressive towards others of its species. However, breeding pairs do form, with the female typically dominating over her mate. The length of time a mated pair remains together varies, as female Tyrannosaurus can be unpredictable and it is not uncommon for her to tire of her mate and attack him without warning. To prevent rejection, the male tries to keep the female interested in him by regularly bringing her fresh kills as gifts. He must also always be on top form, ready to battle with rival males. The female will not tolerate an ill or injured mate and she can and will kill him, even going as far as cannibalizing from his remains. The breeding pair will share a territory, and both will guard the territory from rival Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus display advanced parental care and both parents participate in rearing the young. Eggs are laid in mounds of dirt and the young are kept in nests surrounded by walls constructed of mud and dung, ten feet across and lined with the bones of their prey. Only a few eggs are laid per clutch, with two to three hatchlings being the norm. The young are extremely vicious from birth and the weakest chicks are picked on mercilessly by their stronger siblings. If unable to defend themselves, the weakest chicks will quickly die, their bodies used as a source of nourishment for their surviving siblings. For this reason, it is not uncommon for only one chick to survive in a clutch. Both parents constantly drag carcasses back to the nest to feed their offspring, however as the young grow, the parents switch to live prey which has been injured significantly to give the young a chance to learn how to tackle and kill their victims by themselves. Upon leaving the nest the adolescent offspring accompany their parents on hunts, co-operating together to bring down prey. The faster-moving juveniles are used to chase the prey directly towards the awaiting jaws of the adults. The young are driven away in adolescence, after which they may form packs with other youngsters to improve their chances of survival. Sub-adults break off from the pack to roam the island alone. During this time competition between young adults for food, territory and mates is at its highest. Many sub-adult Tyrannosaurus are killed before they are full-grown; either by their prey, other large carnivores, or even other Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus' primary weapon is its enormous head; its skull is made of thick, heavy bone and the jaw muscles are extremely powerful. The thick, robust teeth lining the jaws are serrated along both the front and back edges. The arms are short in comparison to its body size with only two visible clawed fingers, while the hindlegs are very powerful. Females tend to be larger and more robust than males. Tyrannosaurus attacks its prey head on with its jaws agape. The prey is killed by one or more bone-shattering bites to its head or torso. Tyrannosaurus eats quickly, comsuming flesh, organs and even bone before other Tyrannosaurus are lured to the kill. Tyrannosaurus' has an acute sense of smell and can detect a carcass from several miles away. Tyrannosaurus are territorial and tend to be aggressive towards one another. However, breeding pairs do form. Female Tyrannosaurus tend to be dominant over their mates. The female can be unpredictable and it is not uncommon for her to tire of her mate and attack him without warning. As a result the male tries to keep the female interested in him by regularly bringing her fresh kills as gifts. He must also always be on top form, ready to battle with rivalling males who may try to steal away the female as well as the territory itself. The female will not tolerate an ill or injured mate and she can and will kill him, even going as far as cannibalizing from his remains. The breeding pair will share a territory, and both will guard the territory from rival Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus displays advanced parental care and both parents participate in rearing the young. Eggs are laid in mounds of dirt and the young are kept in nests surrounded by walls constructed of mud and dung, ten feet across and lined with the bones of previous meals. The young are extremely vicious from birth and will attack their siblings until often only one - the strongest infant - remains. Both parents constantly drag carcasses back to the nest to feed their offspring, however as the young grow, the parents switch to live prey which has been injured significantly to give the young a chance to learn how to tackle and kill their victims by themselves. Upon leaving the nest the adolescent offspring accompany their parents on hunts, co-operating together to bring down prey. The young are driven away when they reach sub-adulthood, after which they roam the island alone, seeking out territories and mates for themselves. During this time competition between young adults for food, territory and mates is at its highest. Many subadult Tyrannosaurus are killed before they are full-grown; either by their prey or other Tyrannosaurus. Out of all large tyrannosaurids and large theropods overall, Tyrannosaurus is without a doubt the most aggressive of them all, as well as one of the most foul tempered. Territorial to the core, Tyrannosaurus will attack and even kill any other predators that dare to trespass on their land. They mostly live solitary lives outside of the mating season, but when coming together, they remain together for life. Males are known to fight each other for territory and mates, with at least several males being seen with scars caused by fights with other males. Females are generally more calmer and less aggressive unless hungry or agitated. Surprisingly, they are also intelligent for theropods of their size, being able to formulate hunting strategies and tactics depending on what they hunt. While not as smart as most raptors or troodontids, T.rex still qualifies as an organized carnivore to a somewhat minimal degree. Further observations have shown that Tyrannosaurus are very caring parents to their offspring, raising them and providing them with food while teaching them how to hunt. At this time, adults become highly protective and will viciously defend their young from threats, including nest raiding predators. Further examples of Tyrannosaurus parental care can be traced back to an incident in 1997 where a mated pair of Tyrannosaurs traveled long distances in search of their missing infant, attacking the people they deemed as threats once the baby was brought to safety. At an early age, young tyrannosaurs are cared for by their parents for about a couple years. Once old enough, they will hunt alongside their parents in family packs for a time until they are soon sent off on their own once they reach maturity. Adolescent juveniles will gather in groups and hunt together for the rest of their time, but soon drift apart much later as they move on further to their adult stages. the most infamous ruler of Isla Nublar, the Tyrannosaurus Rex the Individual is known as Roberta or Rexy had shown a good deal of intelligence during both the incidents in both of the 1993 and 2015 incidents. One tested the electrical fences after the power outage, seemingly aware of the lack of power before attempting to escape. During the incident in 2015, Rexy showed enough intelligence not to attack Blue during and after their fight with the Indominus, aware of key role the Velociraptor played in distracting it as it attempted to kill her and that picking another fight was pointless after Blue showed no aggression like The Big One did. Sometime after the tourists and staff of Jurassic World evacuated to Costa Rica, Rexy had made her way to the top of the Control Center Helipad, where she surveyed the island and roared triumphantly across her reclaimed territory, once again being wild and at the top of the food chain, making her "Queen of Isla Nublar." the individual from the original park, was eventually captured in 2002 and placed in captivity in Jurassic World on Nublar, residing in T. rex Kingdom. During the climactic events of the 2015 Isla Nublar Incident, it was released from captivity, and fought, and helped defeat, the genetically modified hybrid Indominus rex.6 This same T.rex became wild once more, though became threatened three years later during the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo. The female Tyrannosaurus was first introduced to Isla Nublar in 1989 having spent the first year of her life in a small enclosure on Isla Sorna along with several others of her species. The paddock at Jurassic Park was originally built to house two T-rexes, but with only one active on Nublar during the incident in 1993, this impressive animal would remain unchallenged as the island’s apex predator for almost a decade. A Tyrannosaurus of that size requires a large amount of meat every day to survive, and during the years before Jurassic World, she was never without things to hunt. The rate at which this T-rex consumed prey was proportional to the size of the island, which was big enough for some prey to successfully hide from predators, but not too big for the T-rex to lose track of her food sources completely. Despite suffering from a nasty case of Ragged Tooth and mild malnutrition upon her recapture in 2002, this powerful giant had successfully survived by hunting Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus, and a herd of goats that had been abandoned on the island by InGen. By keeping their population numbers at a consistent level, the Tyrannosaur helped maintain a healthy ecosystem merely through her natural predatory behavior. But now she is not alone. From 2004 onward, and for a considerable time into the park’s operation, Masrani Global transported various dinosaur species to and from Isla Sorna during the construction of the new park, and an entirely new batch of dinosaurs is now left to roam free on Isla Nublar. This includes a considerable number of large carnivores, such as Allosaurus and Carnotaurus, who join the Tyrannosaur in the fight for survival under the shadow of Mount Sibo. Isla Sorna is a much larger island than Isla Nublar, and the carnivores that came from there now face not only the wrath of the island’s resident Tyrannosaur, but also an extensive loss of landmass. This change has caused an increase in fatal confrontations between the meat-eaters, resulting in some species falling back into extinction. The most recent carnivore added to the extinct list is the Metriacanthosaurus, which once thrived in the denser parts of the jungles hunting small herbivores. An apex predator capable of reaching twelve meters in length, Tyrannosaurus was the largest species of Tyrannosaurid, and was intended to be the star attraction of John Hammond'svision for the original Jurassic Park.12 During the Isla Nublar Incident in 1993, a female T. rex escaped from her enclosure, and became wild on the island.23 Eight Tyrannosaurs existed on Isla Sorna, an island in the Muertes Archipelago originally used by InGen as a cloning facility for their dinosaurs. A family unit consisting of an adult male, an adult female and an infantwere encountered during the Isla Sorna Incident in 1997, during which the male was captured and brought to San Diego, where it was intended to be used in the failed park, that Hammond had originally envisioned before acquiring Isla Nublar.4 The animal promptly escaped and wrecked havoc on the city, before being returned to Site B. The individual from the original park, was eventually captured in 2002 and placed in captivity in Jurassic World on Nublar, residing in T. rex Kingdom. During the climactic events of the 2015 Isla Nublar Incident, it was released from captivity, and fought, a Tyrannosaurus had fully scaled skin as juveniles and as adults,4 when it is considered by scientists that Tyrannosaurus was feathered at least some parts of its body. Its skin was thick, being able to withstand the razor-sharp toe claws of a Velociraptor,2 and the sharp claws of the hybrid Indominus rex that were able to debilitate a full grown Apatosaurus as well as the strong bite of the Indominus, which was able to crack the bulletproof glass of a Gyrosphere.6 However, many of the adult Tyrannosaurs encountered by humans would bear at least one scar that would be found on their head or neck. Two adult males had a single scar on the side of their face.45 The individual from Isla Nublar had several scars on her neck from a cloned Velociraptor that pounced on her.6 nd helped defeat, the genetically modified hybrid Indominus rex.6 This same T.rex became wild once more, though became threatened three years later during the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo.7 Several months after the destruction of Jurassic World, Rexy appears at the former theme park after having sensed a disturbance in her territory. A group of men have entered the lagoon in an attempt to retrieve a DNA sample from the Indominous Rex skeleton lying at the bottom. She ambushes a worker in a yellow raincoat who is controlling the gate to the exhibit with a remote. As she is chasing him towards a helicopter, she steps on the remote which stops the gate from closing all the way, allowing the Mosasaurus to escape into the ocean. The Queen of the island that has seen the fall of Jurassic Park in 1993, and the fall of Jurassic World in 2015, and defeated the Indominus Rex and has reined a whopping 25 years on Isla Nublar as it's apex predator! But Now her kingdom is under threat because of the super-volcano: Mount-Sibo is soon to erupt and when it does, her kingdom will come to a downfall... So the survival of her kingdom hangs in the balance of a few humans... The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: an ingen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that rexy the last of her species might have been wiped out by Mount Sibo. there have been rumors that the queen of nublar has been saved and recenty an incident happened at a california zoo where she was spotted hallgeing a lion. Category:Theropod Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors